Zephaniah Mitchell-Anderson
Introvert, Sensing, Feeling, Judging She has a strong preference of Introversion over Extraversion. (88%) She has a marginal or no preference of Sensing over Intuition. (3%) She has a slight preference of Feeling over Thinking. (19%) She has a moderate preference of Judging over Perceiving. (28%) |Personality Tab 2 Pic = Zeph Name Pic.jpg |Optional History Tab 1 = History at Beauxbatons |Optional History Tab 1 Text = Beauxbatons was, to say the least, rather monotone. Zeph was sorted into Daulphine, not unsurprisingly. She made a few friends, a few enemies, and very little trouble. Her closer friends taught her Dutch and German over the years, the only highlight to the school. Lucille was a sweet Friodent of Dutch descent and Donna was a quick-witted Epedor with links to the German Ministry. They were, besides her books, Zeph's best friends. Zeph was always near the top of the class, a fact her classmates incessantly teased her about. She preferred the company of parchment and ink to people. It wasn't like she was the epitome of the Daulphine stereotype or anything like that, but she was still...quite a target for the almost bullying. It was never serious, and she grew to learn to block it all out. OWL year was hardly a challenge - she scored almost everything with Os, much to nobody's surprise. Then everything turned upside down one day when one of the classrooms were turned to smithereens. It was pandemonium. Was it the practitioners of the Dark Arts? Rogue criminals? An exploding Wrackspurt? Sad to say, it was not. The panic hastily turned into fury when it was discovered that a student had done it. To everyone's shock? Zeph had been framed. Of course, nobody could prove this, but everyone who knew the soft-spoken girl could vouch for it: she was no raging lunatic seeking vengeance. With a large amount of protesting from many of her peers, it turned out that Zeph was quite liked in the school. The Headmaster was forced to expel her, nevertheless, but fortunately put in a good word for her towards Hogwarts. Separated from her only friends and then soon losing her parents, Zeph fell into a short depression before pulling herself back together. She managed to keep sending letters to Lucille and Donna, luckily, and that helped her get back on track in preparation for Hogwarts. |Childhood Text = Accidentally bumping into someone and hexing them in Hogsmeade was admittedly not the best first meeting. But it happened, and somehow Aidan Ravensdale, a silver-tongued Slytherin prefect fell head over heels in love for a rambunctious Ravenclaw with a flippant attitude, Felicity Sacrab, who was also a constant detention attendee. People placed bets on how long the relationship would last. Only one of the students had faith and won it when Felicity became a Ravensdale four years post graduation. The newlyweds worked in separate departments in the Ministry, Aidan being an Unspeakable and Felicity being part of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. They had their first - and only - child a year after their marriage. Vienna's parents always did their best to put her into their schedule, no matter how tight, but sometimes it just didn't work out and they had to hire the occasional nanny. The young Ravensdale was admittedly, a well-behaved baby, then a child, then a teenager. She rarely ever cried, and was rather patient for a baby. Nannies were relieved to find out that she did not bawl too loudly or crawl around biting everything in sight. Vienna, or Zeph as she preferred, grew and flourished in their home in France. By a turn of good luck, her parents were there when she experienced her first burst of magic. It was a good thing, because the event would've been disastrous if they hadn't been. Four year old Zeph had literally flown up to the roof to reach an injured bird. She nearly fell off, but her parents were so relieved that she was safe that they allowed her to nurse the bird to full health. When Zeph was diagnosed with chronic idiopathic urticaria at age six, her life changed in some ways. For one, she could never stay out in the sun for very long anymore. Two, her parents decided to move back to England, but they kept their home in France as a summer spot. And three, her magic outbursts were becoming stronger. During one particular hot day in their new home in England, Zeph was reduced to tears from the hives, subsequently freezing the whole house solid with ice. The nanny, even though she was a witch, freaked. Four wizards of the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad were dispatched to thaw it out alongside her parents (who had been called by the frantic nanny), and even then it took five hours to do so. As Zeph was a mere eight years old then, they couldn't blame her. After much debate and research, her parents finally figured out a way to at least deter her spontaneous bursts of magic. All Zeph's clothes were enchanted to keep her cool, inside or outside of the house. Unless it was boiling like the Sahara Desert, she wouldn't get as bad itchy fits as before. The charms were in no way easy, as they were basically enchanting the clothes to wrap Zeph into a air-conditioned bubble. And it cost a lot. Nevertheless, it worked and any further bursts were less theatrical and damaging. The following years were more mellow and somewhat dull. At age eleven, Zeph received two letters - one from Beauxbatons and one from Hogwarts. Her mother pulled her aside to explain that they had French blood, and thus the double letters. Zeph was allowed to choose, and she chose Beauxbatons, mainly out of homesickness. Nothing really eventful happened in the school for the next five years, though Zeph eventually learned German and Dutch from friend or two. She passed her OWLs with flying colors, getting mostly Os. However, she was expelled shortly before the end of the school year when two of her classmates framed the blowing up of a classroom onto her. It wasn't too bad...and Hogwarts sounded like a nice change. Her parents tried to comfort her to no avail. Then in the summer after her fifth year, tragedy struck. Aidan and Felicity were brutally murdered during a small visit to Russia. They were there on Ministry orders, and were killed alongside two others, including a certain Myosotis Chrysanthe's half-sister. Zeph found herself alone in the world with a fortune for an inheritance and two houses. Naturally, the British Ministry took responsibility. Her parents had been there on their orders, after all. Zeph was sent to Li'l Bundles, and the only thing that could comfort her was that it was only less than 2 years before she could set out on her own. She fell into depression, only ever speaking when spoken to. It was no doubt that she wasn't going to be adopted by anyone. Until two women came to the orphanage one day and gave her a new family. Katie and Bethany met during a trip the Salem institute made to Europe. They were on Hogsmeade, when Bethany bumped into Katie. That day they became friends, but were separated due to Katie only being there for a trip. Katie returned to Salem, and Bethany continued her years in Hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. It was on their sixth year that Katie had had enough. She hadn't forgotten of Bethany. She asked her parents to transfer her to Hogwarts, knowing fully well that was where Bethany studied. Or at least she hoped she still did. Her parents were those kind of parents that preferred success and money over family, so it was easy for Katie to get transferred to Hogwarts. When she arrived, she was sorted into Slytherin, which she didn't mind. The day she finally found Bethany, she ended up nothing but a shell. Why, exactly? She was lip-locked with her boyfriend. As soon as she saw Katie, though, she pushed him away and tried running after her, but her boyfriend didn't exactly take it kindly. Having taken this the wrong way, Katie desperately tried to head back to Salem, just to be stopped by her parents. They were finally rid of Katie, and they didn't want her back. It didn't matter, though, because a week later or so, they died. Quite brutally, might I add. They were tortured, and later burned to death because of some old rivalry with a gang leader. Long story short, the guy was found, got condemned to jail for life along with his goonies, and Katie passed her sixth and most of her seventh year in Hogwarts all depressed. By the time they graduated, Katie and Bethany had already talked and sorted things through. It came to light that Bethany's ex hurt her multiple times, and so he was expelled a week before their seventh year Christmas break. Years had passed of Katie and Bethany dating, when they finally got married. Instead of getting the help of science, they'd decided to adopt, and so the Mitchell-Anderson family grew. Many years and kids later, they finally decided to get the help of science and have a kid of their own. Nine months later, Sophia Mitchell-Anderson and Theodore Mitchell-Anderson were born. A year after their birth, the married couple decided to continue adopting, their love of kids being too big. It wasn't a problem, though, considering they had the help of their eldest kids. Something about soft-spoken and book-ish Zeph caught their eye. Zeph herself didn't know why they would adopt such an almost adult when they could've gone for the cuter and younger children, but she's extremely grateful. What she does know for sure is that she doesn't need to live without a family for the rest of her life. |History at Hogwarts Text = [[:Category:Sixth Years|'Sixth Year']] To say Zeph was nervous for her first term at Hogwarts was and always will be an understatement. She retreated into a fragile shell, speaking mostly to only her siblings and professors. Her grades flourished like they had back in France, but she found herself having more and more trouble with practical lessons with each passing day. Her ADHD worsened, and it was difficult for her to not fidget in her seat during lessons. A particularly mortifying incident in Charms class merely added to her paranoia and anxiety. Though perfectly aware that no harmful intent had come to play, she couldn't help but feel that maybe she didn't really belong there. |Skills Text = Gymnastics Don't think for one moment that this bookworm has absolutely zero exercise a day. She's been a gymnast since her airconditioned bubble came to existence, and let's just say that she doesn't necessarily need to shower after a particularly backbreaking routine. Reading If Zeph isn't a bookworm, then the sun doesn't exist. You'll ALWAYS find her tugging around something to read, hell even a normal pamphlet. Her friends in Beauxbatons always used to joke that she would die without exposure to the complicated artwork of languages within twenty-four hours. Zeph agrees with this wholeheartedly, though she may not admit it. Cooking This quiet gymnast is no water-burner. It's one of the only things she had in common with her birth mother, and sometimes she's just too jittery to go out to buy a snack. Her specialty is French cuisine, though few of her siblings actually like it. Nevertheless, when there's actually enough ingredients (damn people snacking every minute of the day...), she sometimes goes down to flip pancakes when most are asleep. |Academic Ability Text = O.W.L. Results — N.E.W.T. Results Astronomy — O / Astronomy — Charms — O / Charms — Defense Against the Dark Arts — O / Defense Against the Dark Arts — Herbology — EE / Herbology — History of Magic — EE / History of Magic — Potions — EE / Potions — Transfiguration — O / Transfiguration — Arithmancy — EE / Arithmancy — Care of Magical Creatures — O / Care of Magical Creatures — Muggle Studies — O / Muggle Studies — Ancient Runes — O / Ancient Runes — Music — O / Music — Muggle Music — O / Muggle Music — Ancient Studies — O / Ancient Studies — Ghoul Studies — EE / Ghoul Studies — Apparition — N/A / Apparition — Please. Do you even need to ask? Zephaniah aced nearly all of her OWLs without passing out once in her fifth year at Beauxbatons. She's quite serious about her studies, and is very academic. It's rare that she takes a break from studying, even during the summer. Deadlines astonishingly do not pressure her too much, but it's certain she won't be dallying around if one comes around. Being ADHD also makes it hard for her to work in loud environments with so many distractions, so it's not that she prefers to be alone when studying, it's just that she's most definitely lacking concentration with lots of people around. |Parents Text = Aidan Ravensdale WIP Felicity Ravensdale WIP Bethany Anderson WIP Katie Mitchell WIP |Siblings Text = [[Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson|'Órfhlaith Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Alexandra Mitchell-Anderson|'Alexandra Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Sofia Mitchell-Anderson|'Sofia Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Vivian Mitchell-Anderson|'Vivian Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson|'Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson']] Jenelle and her share a few common traits, namely one being that they both more or less despise public places. And thus, she tends to get along with the younger girl quite better than some of her other siblings. Plus, Jenelle doesn't seem to laugh at her for being so...hyperactive, which Zeph is eternally grateful for. [[Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson|'Birgitte Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Nicolette Mitchell-Anderson|'Nikki Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Sophia Mitchell-Anderson|'Sophia Mitchell-Anderson']] Sophia is lovable, seriously. Her constant fangirling is a little overbearing, but Zeph can handle it for the most part. However, her need to be always around music sort of has limited any strong sister bonds from forming. [[Liliana Mitchell-Anderson|'Liliana Mitchell-Anderson']] WIP [[Augustus Mitchell-Anderson|'Augustus Mitchell-Anderson']] Augustus Jasper is one of Zeph's siblings who are actually older than her (by a span of months.) However, since he's male, Zeph still takes the role of one of the eldest females...and often still needs to keep the more boisterous siblings in check. Again, another music/dance lover so Zeph isn't really close to him, but hey...she's trying for all their sakes. [[Angelica Mitchell-Anderson|'Angelica Mitchell-Anderson']] Saying the older girl is intimidating is pretty much an understatement. Zeph is pretty wary around her, though she's firmly certain Angelica would never harm a hair on any of her siblings. |Friends Text = |Acquaintances Text = += |-|-= |Pets Text = |Romances Text = No romances here....yet. |Name Meaning = The name Vienna derives from the Dutch word "vedunia", meaning "forest stream", which over time evolved to Vennia and finally Vienna. Vienna is also the capital city of Austria. The name Zephaniah comes from the Bible and Hebrew. It can mean: The Lord has concealed; the Lord has protected; treasured by God; The Lord is my secret. Ironically, Zeph is Jewish. |Goals and Plans = Zeph wants to be a meteorologist really badly. Not only does her condition relate to it, but she really enjoys the types of studying needed for it. She's still a witch, though, and is considering something involving Herbology or COMC, which are without a doubt her best subjects. |Fears = Zeph is unbelievably frightened of werewolves for no apparent reason. She's not prejudiced or anything, luckily, but she's deathly afraid of the species. Full moon nights terrify her to the point she dares not step outside of the house. Another strange phobia of hers is...wait for it...banana peels. I'm not joking at all. She's perfectly fine with eating the banana, but you had better hand it to her COMPLETELY peeled or she'll freak. |Random Facts = *Zeph likes insects. She is immune to any fear induced by them (unless they're y'know, about to eat her), and at times even saves a poor spider from drowning. Bet you didn't expect that! *The books in her room are organized by a personalized Dewey Decimal system. *She loves peaches. *It is almost impossible to see her sweat, unless it's literally boiling hot. *Since her parents' murder, she has become slightly more paranoid. Combined with her hyperactive imagination, it is not a good combination. *Her pansexuality doesn't help her constant anxiety with her new surroundings. (her sexuality is a dedication to Pearl) *She would never really admit it to Jenelle or Birgitte or anyone really so far...but she loves One Direction songs. (you didn't think I'd forget you, Layi? :P) }} Category:Characters Category:Characters to be Preserved Category:Ravenclaw Category:Ravenclaw Students Category:Female Category:Pan Category:Witch Category:Name begins with "Z" Category:Pure-Blood Category:Dark Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:Alder Wand Category:Unicorn Hair Wand Category:September Birthday Category:Students Category:Ambidextrous Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Speaks Dutch Category:Bird Patronus Category:Small Patronus Category:Omnia Lesvos Category:Mitchell-Anderson Family Category:Lived in orphanage Category:Adopted Category:Multilingual Category:Transfer Students Category:Expelled from Beauxbatons Category:Has Mental Illness Category:Dead Category:Born in England